The Man Through the Machine
by Malefilus
Summary: Young writer Jerry Emanuel Christian is engaged to fashion designer Judy Belle. Jerry works on his various novels all the time, and when he isnt he watches Azumanga Daioh. Judy doesnt approve, and leaves him. Jerry meets Ayumu in Azu world. Enjoy.


Jonathan Campbell

10

**The Man Through the Machine**

**The characters in this story, except for Jerry and Judy, are intellectual property of ****Kiyohiko Azuma****. ****I am not making money off of this in any way, shape or form. I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH.**

**Characters** (In order of appearance):

**Jerry Emanuel Christian**- The hero of our story. He is a twenty-one year old writer with shoulder length, black hair. Starting off, he is wearing a blue T-shirt and brown slacks. He is obsessed with the Anime, Azumanga Daioh. He is engaged to Judy Belle, who lives with him.

**Judy Belle**: Jerry's fiancé. She is a twenty-one year old clothing designer, who is frustrated with Jerry's obsession with Azumanga Daioh. She is wearing a red and orange calf length dress.

**Mr. Mihama** (**Chiyo-Chichi**): An orange cat-like creature, with rainbow colored arms, of unknown age or origin. He has the ability to shift his body's color based upon his mood. He is the one behind Jerry's arrival in the animated world, and serves as a sort of guide/helper to Jerry, and subsequently Ayumu. He is definitely male and can levitate.

**Ayumu Kasuga:** An incredibly pretty, nineteen year old Japanese girl, with shoulder length black hair, big, brown eyes and a penchant for _non sequeters_. She has a Kansai, southern Japanese, dialect. This would make her sound like someone from the deep, American south. Ayumu likes Jerry from the moment she lays eyes on him.

**Scenes: **

**Jerry's Office: **A large, cushy office, designed to accommodate Jerry's various collectibles, computers, bookshelves and futon. Due to his and Judy's wealth, they live in a lovely home. The door to the room is located at the back of the room and slightly to the right. The computer desks are against the wall opposite, and more to the left.

**Jerry and Judy's Room: **Jerry and Judy's bedroom.

**Tokyo Bay: **A large bay in Tokyo. Will focus on only a small part near the dock only.

**The Dock: **The dock where Jerry meets Mr. Mihama and Ayumu.

**Kasuga Residence (Ayumu's Room): **Ayumu's bedroom.

**Part I- Jerry's Office**

**Scene: **Jerry Christian has taken a break from writing his new novel, and is watching an episode of Azumanga Daioh.

**Jerry: **(_Reclining back in his swivel chair, hands folded behind his head)_ (_Sighs) _Ah. What I wouldn't give to be part of this show.

(_Door located behind Jerry opens and Judy walks in. Jerry is oblivious to her entrance_)

**Jerry: **(_Still watching Anime, laughs_) Oh Tomo. God… (_Jerry cheers_) Go Yomi! Hit her again…AGAIN!!

(_Judy walks quietly up behind Jerry and violently spins his chair around_)

**Jerry: **(_Trying to regain his composure_) What the hell, Judy!!

**Judy: **(_Clenching her fists at her side_) Jerry Emanuel Christian!! You were watching that damn cartoon again, weren't you?

(_Jerry raises an eyebrow at this_)

**Jerry: **(_Shrugs_) First of all, it is called ANIME!! Second of all, I was taking a break. I DO work around here you know.

(_Judy's shoulders slump_)

**Judy: **(_Shaking, about to cry_) Yeah, but when you're not working on your book, you're watching cartoons. (Angrily) What about ME Jerry, you know, your fiancé? Where do I fit into the equation?

(_Jerry starts to stand, and Judy backs up to let him_)

(_Jerry begins to pace in front of Judy_)

**Jerry: **(_Runs his hands through his hair_) Judy, you know I love you, but this book has me stressed out and I need an outlet to vent that stress. Azumanga Daioh IS that outlet. If I were to have un-vented stress, it wouldn't be pretty.

(_Judy crosses her arms and taps her left fingers on her right bicep, unconvinced_)

**Judy: **(_Throws her hands in the air and sighs_) Fine, if THAT'S the story you want to use, then I'm leaving. When you want to tell me the REAL reason that you're obsessed with THAT (_Points to the computer screen_), then call me. Until then, I'm going to stay with my mother.

(_Walks out the open door, and slams it shut_) (_Shouts_) Burn in hell, Jerry Christian.

(_Jerry falls back into the chair and stares down at the floor_)

**Jerry: **(_To self) _So, she's really going this time. Well, good riddance!! I don't think I can take ONE more of her tirades…The bitch.

(_Light dims on Jerry_)

(_Light brightens on Judy in Jerry and her bedroom. She is packing her suitcases full of clothes_)

(_Judy is fighting to get one of her suitcases closed_)

(_Judy leg drops the suitcase four times before it closes_)

**Judy: **(_To self_) Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe I'm freaking out over nothing. (_Clenches fists angrily_) No, I've given him enough chances. That cartoon (_Says cartoon as though she were spitting out acid_) is more important to him than I am, so he can HAVE it. I hate him for this. (_Sobs into her hands_) We were going to be married. (_Stares down at her ring_)

(_Light dims on Judy_)

(_Light brightens on Jerry, in office_)

(_Door opens and Judy enters_)

(_Jerry is staring down at the floor_)

(_Judy stops just inside the room_)

(_Jerry doesn't look up_)

**Judy: **(_With a touch of hate in her tone_) Jerry. (_Jerry doesn't acknowledge her presence_) Here, you can have this back. (_Judy takes off the ring and throws it at Jerry_)

(_The ring hits Jerry in the head, bounces off and lands at his feet_)

(_Jerry reaches down, picks up the ring, and pockets it_)

(_Judy turns and starts to walk out the door_)

(_Jerry stands and calls out to her_)

**Jerry: **(_Softly_) Wait!

(_Judy ignores the call and slams the door behind her_,_ leaving tension between them_)

(_Judy exits stage_)

(_Jerry slumps back into his chair, not regretting that she left_)

(_Jerry spins around in his chair to face the computer_)

**Jerry: **(_Dully_) (_Pets the computer_) At least I still have YOU, old friend. Now, let's watch us some more Azu.

(_Jerry clicks on the next episode and begins watching_)

**Jerry: **(_Amused_) Oh that Tomo… (_Cringes_) Ow! Hit her again Yomi! Hit her again!

(_Lights flicker, Jerry looks around the room, and a swirling vortex appears on the screen_)

(_Jerry stares at it blankly_)

**Jerry: **(_Confused_) What the hell?

(_Moves mouse over it, but mouse can't penetrate the vortex_)

(_Vortex emerges from the screen, sucking Jerry and all of his belongings inside_)

**Part II Bay/Dock **

(_Jerry is deposited by the vortex into Tokyo bay_)

(_All of Jerry's belongings, neatly packed into suitcases, have been deposited onto the _**Dock**)

(_Jerry looks around him, realizes immediately that he is in a body of water and swims frantically for the surface_)

(_Jerry sees the closest thing passing for shore, the _**Dock**_, and swims towards it_)

(_Jerry reaches the _**Dock**_ and pulls himself up onto it_)

(_Jerry looks around and sees Mr. Mihama_)

**Jerry: **(_Shocked_) Holy!! You are…You are…

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Nods_) Yes, that is correct Christian-san.

**Jerry: **(_Excitedly_) Then this is…(_Excited_) THIS IS…(_Confused_) Wait a second, how'd you know my name?

(_Mr. Mihama only smiles and crosses his arms_)

**Jerry: **(_Getting really hyper_) Well, you ARE Mr. Mihama, and you know all and see all. (_Jerry moves his fingers in front of him spookily_)

(_Jerry notices his hands, then his arms_, _walks over to the edge of the dock, and looks down to the water and sees is reflection_)

**Jerry: **(_Stammering_) M…M…Mr. Mihama, am I animated?

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Floats over to Jerry and puts an arm around him_) Yes, my boy, you are. This, my son, (_Makes a sweeping gesture_) is the Azumanga world.

(_Jerry is in awe and remains speechless for a few seconds. His only sounds are incoherent yammerings_)

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Looks up at Jerry_) Are you going to be alright, Christian-san?

(_Jerry begins to shake, then finally speaks…quite loudly_)

**Jerry: **(_Excitedly_) Alright? Mr. Mihama, I'm (_Even louder_) GREAT!! (_Picks up Mr. Mihama and dances around with him_, _crying tears of joy_) Thank you Mr. Mihama! Thank you!!

(_Mr. Mihama gets dizzy, swirly eyes and remains silent for a moment_)

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Dizzily_) Y…Y…You're welcome. (_Normally_) I knew you love our world and obliged to bring you…(_Jerry spins around with Mr. Mihama in his arms_) HERE!!

(_Jerry puts Mr. Mihama down_)

**Jerry: **(_Happily_) So, did you deposit my things on this dock?

(_Mr. Mihama rubs his head but happily answers_)

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Smiles happily_) Yes, Christian-san, I did.

(_Jerry turns and advances on Mr. Mihama angrily_)

**Jerry: **(_Furiously_) (_Shouting_) So, why didn't you deposit ME here as well?!

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Frightened_) I knew you are a good swimmer.

**Jerry: **(_Emphatically_) That's no reason.

**Mr.** **Mihama: **(_Timidly_) (_Bows_) My apologies Christian-san.

(_Jerry scans the horizon, steps back and kicks Mr. Mihama off the dock and far into the Bay_)

**Mr. Mihama: **(_Flying away_) Enjoy your stay in Tokyo, Christian-san!

**Jerry: **(_Sarcastically_) Looks like Mihama blasted off again.

(_Ayumu walks up behind Jerry then_)

**Ayumu: **How'd you do that?

**Jerry: **(_Turns around, eyes closed, rubbing the back of his head_) Oh, its nothing. Its all in the legs… (_Trails off_)

(_Jerry realizes who he's talking to and nearly faints_)

**Jerry: **(_Excited_) Y…Y…You're Ayumu Kasuga!

**Ayumu: **(_Blushes_) Yes, I am. What's yer name? Yer quite cute.

(_Jerry almost faints again_)

(_Jerry is staring at Ayumu and doesn't realize that she has said anything_)

**Jerry: **(_Absently_) Huh? Wha?

**Ayumu: **(_Giggles_) Wow, yer almost as spacey as me. I asked how you can fly.

**Jerry: **(_Attentive now_) Well, as to your previous question: the name is Jerry Christian, my dear, and I didn't fly…I fell. Right into the bay.

(_Ayumu is staring at him now_)

**Jerry: **(_Blushes a bit at her staring at him_) I'm not from this world.

**Ayumu: **Yer an alien?!

**Jerry: **(_Laughs at this_) No, honey, I'm from a different dimension, but I'm definitely NOT an alien.

(_Ayumu walks around him cocking her head, giving him the once over_)

**Jerry: **(_Informatively_) Now, you are probably wondering how I knew your name. Well, you see… (_Ayumu pokes him in the arm_) Ow!! (_Ayumu giggles and Jerry laughs_)

**Ayumu: **(_Sweetly_) Hun, I'd better take you somewhere to get you out of them wet clothes.

**Jerry: **(_Smiles_) Where'd you have in mind?

(_Ayumu takes him by the hand and begins to lead him away_)

**Ayumu: **(_Smiling devilishly_) My house.

**Jerry: **(_Slaps his forehead_) What about my bags?

(_Ayumu looks back to see the suitcases have vanished and that Mr. Mihama is floating there waving at her_)

**Ayumu: **(_Knowingly_) (_Indicating Mr. Mihama with her head_) I think that orange kitty teleported them away.

**Jerry: **(_Cocks an eyebrow and glances back to see Mr. Mihama floating and waving at him_) (_Mr. Mihama nods_) (_Jerry nods_) To your house then, sweetie. I think my bags will be there.

**Ayumu: **(_Turns to Jerry, who has turned back and is smiling at her_) How do ya know?

**Jerry: **(_Turning his head back to Mr. Mihama_) Oh, I just know.

(_Ayumu shrugs and leads him to her house_)

**Part III Kasuga Residence**

(_Ayumu and Jerry enter Kasuga Residence_)

(_Ayumu takes Jerry by the hand and leads him through the house_)

**Ayumu: **(_Shouts_) Momma, Daddy I'm home. I've brung company.

(_No one answers, and Ayumu shrugs then leads Jerry to her room to change_)

(_Ayumu and Jerry enter the room to find a pile of suitcases stacked against the left wall_)

(_Jerry begins to go through the bags, looking for T-shirts and jeans. Luckily, Mr. Mihama stacked them so that Jerry finds what he is looking for on his second try: a red T-shirt and blue jeans._)

**Jerry: **(_To himself_) Gosh, this is so surreal. I never would've imagined that I would be in the Azu world, let alone Ayumu's room. Could this be…Nah, there's no way this is a dream.

(_Jerry gathers the garments and is led to the bathroom to change_)

**Ayumu: **(_To herself, after returning to her room_) I wonder how he knew who I am. I never told him my name. Maybe he has mind reading powers, or maybe he's God. I'll ask him later.

(_Jerry returns, dressed in his red shirt and blue jeans, empty handed, gaining a strange look from Ayumu_)

**Ayumu: **(_Curiously_) Hun, where'd you put the wet clothes?

(_Jerry sits on the bed and turns to answer the standing girl_)

**Jerry: **(_Calmly_) I hung them over the shower curtain rod.

(_Ayumu nods as though she does that all the time_)

(_Ayumu walks over and sits beside Jerry on the bed_)

**Ayumu: **(_Staring intently at Jerry_) Jerry-san, how did you know who I am?

(_Jerry takes Ayumu's hand in his, still not believing this is happening_)

**Jerry: **(_Takes a deep breath and begins_) I come from an alternate dimension, as I said before, where you are a character in an Anime known as Azumanga Daioh. I am a huge fan. This is why I was tripping over my words before. (_Takes another breath_) I, along with all of my belongings, was sucked through a vortex that appeared in my computer screen. I landed in the bay. I believe that orange cat was behind my arrival here, though I don't know why. I couldn't speak any Japanese before, but here I am…talking to you as though I was born speaking it.

(_Ayumu nods after he is done_)

**Ayumu: **(_Smiles_) I believe you. Then again, I believe Chio-chan's pigtails control her mind. The others likely wont believe you, though I do. (_Puts an arm around him_)

**Jerry: **(_Overcome with emotion, gets teary-eyed_) Thank you, Ayumu. I didn't know if you would believe me or not. (_Hugs her_)

(_Ayumu hugs back_)

**Ayumu: **(_Breaks the hug and gazes into his eyes_) I hope ya like it here.

**Jerry: **(_Gazes back at her_) I'm going to have to, if I'm to live here. Even if somehow I find a way back, I have no reason to return.

**Ayumu: **(_Cocks her head confused_) You have no family or nothin?

(_Jerry stares down at the floor grimly_)

**Jerry: **(_Sighs_) I did until today. I had a fiancé, but she couldn't deal with my methods of stress relief, when breaking from writing. You see Ayumu, I am a professional writer, and my ex, Judy, didn't much care for the fact that I watched Anime, to be more precise YOUR Anime, when taking breaks, instead of spending time with her. It's not like we never did anything together, but I guess that's what I get for having a relationship with a fashion designer. (_Sighs again_) Other than her, I only have my mom, who lives in another state. We don't talk much.

(_Ayumu rubs Jerry's shoulder to comfort him, and he relaxes a bit_)

**Ayumu: **(_Concerned_) Why dontcha talk with your momma?

(_Jerry rubs his chin thoughtfully_)

**Jerry: **(_Shrugs_) I guess it's because she didn't approve of Judy. It's ironic that the person I push away is the very person who cares for my well being. (_Laughs_) And was she ever right about Judy.

**Ayumu: **(_Puts her head on his shoulder_) Well, now yer here in Tokyo, and you got nobody but that orange kitty and…me.

**Jerry: **(_Smiles amidst tears_) I doubt that Mr. Mihama will be around when I need him, but you…I'm so glad I met you. You're everything I ever hoped you'd be, and now that I met you, I don't want to go back to my "home". This IS my home now, and with you here I don't need anyone else.

(_Ayumu blushes, smiles and kisses him lightly on the right cheek_)

(_Jerry melts and falls back on the bed_)

**Ayumu: **(_Thoughtfully_) Did you say "Mihama" before?

**Jerry: **(_Looking up at her_) Yeah, I did. Why?

**Ayumu: **(_Pondering_) As in Chiyo Mihama?

**Jerry: **(_Nods_) Yep. The orange cat, where I come from, is known as Chiyo's father. He goes by Chiyo-Dad, Chiyo-Chichi or, as known by me, Mr. Mihama.

**Ayumu: **(_Nods_) So, what are you gonna do now?

**Jerry: **(_Sighs_) I'm going to go by an ATM to see if Mr. Mihama set up an account for me. Then, I guess I'll go look for a place, along with seeing if there are any writing jobs around here.

**Ayumu: **(_Lays back next to him_) Why not let me take you to dinner first? I mean, this way we can get to know each other and eat too.

**Jerry: **(_Smiles and cuddles up to her_) I'd like that. (_Kisses her on the lips_) I'd like that very much.

End

Curtain Falls


End file.
